The present invention relates to weight selection methods and apparatus which are suitable for use on various types of exercise equipment, including free weight barbells and dumbbells.
Certain exercise apparatus and/or methods have been developed to facilitate relatively more convenient weight adjustments. Relatively recent developments in the dumbbell category, for example, have made it easier to add or remove weight plates relative to a handle assembly. Examples of such improvements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,997 and 6,033,350. An object of the present invention is to improve these sorts of methods and apparatus by reducing the possibility of the weight plates becoming disengaged during exercise activity.
The present invention provides locking arrangements to prevent inadvertent or ill-advised weight selection operations whenever a weight carrying member is removed from a base which supports any xe2x80x9cunselectedxe2x80x9d weight plates. Many of the features and/or advantage of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.